Magnifo
- 2= }} |-| Larger eye▾= - 2= }} |-| Clothing No hat= |-| No cape= |-| No wands= |-| |appear = Epic Comedy Adventure |tribe = Wiztastics |quote = "Abra-cawacka-doodle!" |features = Hat Magic wands Cape |position= Leader Magician Spectactularist |dislikes = Nixels Being embarrassed by cheesy acts |Color = #7D00C8 |likes = Performing magic shows |voice = Brian Stepanek |game = Surprise! (default) Summon Junk (level 5) Fire Smacker (level 10) |last = A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig |names = A great spectacularist (himself) Spectacular (himself) }} Magnifo is a Wiztastic Mixel. Description Personality Magnifo is an overconfident Mixel. He's good to his friends, and loves trying to make them happy with magic shows, but due to being an amateur magician, he often ends up embarrassing himself. He is a great friend though, and he can use his magic properly when his friends need it most. Physical Appearance Magnifo has a light grey head with a single eye in the center. He has a defined black underbite with two sharp teeth, with the right tooth shorter than the left. He wears a purple wizard hat with a black brim. His body is purple and resembles a wizard's robe, with a collar and somewhat-flowing sleeves. His hands are white glove-like pincers. He has a black cape that he wears behind his body, yet does not appear to have a discernible attachment area. His legs are black and his feet are blue and boot-like, with a purple toe in the center and a blue toe on the edges that blend in with his feet. that decorate the center of each. He often carries a light purple magic wand in each hand. He also has a purple eyelid. Ability Origin His wands store up magic bursts that he can use to do magic tricks. Calling All Mixels * Surprise!: Teleport above an enemy and drop on them, dealing area damage. * Summon Junk: Summon heavy objects to crash down on 5 nearby targets. * Fire Smacker: Shoot out damaging fireworks at numerous nearby enemies. Biography Early life Little is known about Magnifo's early life. However, he managed to become the leader of the Wiztastics at some point. Also, he had a previous magic show that ended in complete failure for him, culminating in setting a top hat on fire and disintegrating himself into ashes. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") He ran late for the annual Mix Festival. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") During an advertisement for the latest Wiztastics show, he managed to forget his lines. He insisted the show would not end up like the previous one, and turned around to give himself a pep talk, unaware that he was screaming to himself in front of other Mixels. In embarrassment, he teleported himself and his brothers away causing Scorpi to be scared off. Later, at the show, he managed to get one of his wands stuck inside a top hat, and pulling it out caused it to get lodged in Wizwuz's throat, causing him to cough it out and make it hit him in the head, momentarily knocking him out. Later, he performed a trick that caused a large puff of magic to explode out of the hat, while inadvertently creating a Mixel pyramid. Vulk, the only audience member, gave a single round of applause that managed to make Magnifo ridiculously happy, to the point he did not realize the pyramid was about to topple over, until everyone landed on top of him. ("Murp Romp") He played with a ball with Footi, and were later joined by the Torts & Scorpi Mix. ("Scorpi & Torts Mix") His performance became a disaster when one of his tricks resulted in a Nixel swarm. He Maxed with his Wiztastic brothers to defeat the Nixels. ("Wiztastics Max!") Further adventures When Glomp had a bad cold, he was one of the Mixels that tried to help him feel better. He put on one of his magic shows as an attempt. ("Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold!") Magnifo was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Magnifo was one of almost all of the Mixels who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by King Nixel. He Maxed with his branch of the Wiztastics in order to defeat him, and Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes *''"…MAGIC! Hey, hey, there, we’re the Wiztastics! And we’re back with a brand new magic show! So, prepare to be amazed!"''- Magnifo, Murp Romp *''"It’s gonna be great!"'' - Magnifo, Murp Romp *''"I can do this…I can do better…it won’t be like the last show!" ''- Magnifo, Murp Romp *''"Uh…don’t forget to see the show!" - Magnifo, Murp Romp *"Here we go. The most magical, magic trick EVER! I can do this! Abra…ca-wacka…DOODLE!"''- Magnifo, Murp Romp *''"I'm spectacular, woo-hoo! Uh...don't forget to see the show!"'' - Magnifo, Murp Romp *''"Applause... THE THUNDEROUS ROAR OF APPLAUSE! I DID IT! I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT! I'M SPECTACULAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!! Dagnabbit…" - Magnifo, Murp Romp Set Information |code= AB7ACADAB7A }} Magnifo was released as part of the Series 3 Mixels sets in the September 2014 product wave. His product number is 41525 and he contains 61 pieces. The set includes a Nixel. 41525 Magnifo can be combined with 41524 Mesmo and 41526 Wizwuz to create the Wiztastics Max. LEGO Shop product description 'Make magic happen with MAGNIFO!' ''MAGNIFO is the smartest and most serious of the Wiztastics, the purple tribe of traveling magicians. This one-eyed creature with a wizard’s hat and cape plus 2 magic wands puts loads of energy into every show with the help of his bumbling assistants. And even if you think MAGNIFO’s magic act is cheesy, don’t tell this super-confident character or the rest of the Wiztastics – they love it! *''Features Cyclops eye, wizard’s hat, brick-built wizard’s cape and posable joints'' *''Also includes 2 translucent purple wands'' *''Collect all three members of the Wiztastics tribe to build the super Mixels tribe combo'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixels characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 3” (9cm) tall'' Sidebar description Perform magic with MAGNIFO, with wizard’s hat and cape and 2 wands, one of three Wiztastics tribe members from LEGO® Mixels™ Series 3. In-Booklet code Magnifo's in-booklet code for Calling All Mixels is AB7ACADAB7A, which is Abracadabra when decoded. Background Information *He represents March in the Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar. Trivia *He is the leader of the Wiztastics. *He is the first Mixel to have parts that have disconnection; these being his cone-shaped hat and his magic wands. *He is seen flying in Calling All Mixels when you complete a level with him. *He has the ability to telepathically bring his wands back to him from a distance, as shown in a weak attempt in his defeat animation in Calling All Mixels, in addition to his animation as he gets back up after being defeated. *His magic wand is an item in Mixels Rush which allows Mixels to teleport, similar to how the Wiztastics disappeared into purple smoke in Murp Romp thanks to his wands. Behind the Scenes Name and basis Magnifo's name is a pun on the word "magnificent". Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Magnifo's voice is provided by Brian Stepanek. Real-life history Magnifo appeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2014. Magnifo debuted in the TV series on August 31, 2014 in Epic Comedy Adventure, while his LEGO set officially became available on August 1 with the rest of Series 3. Gallery Appearances External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com *Wiztastics Max instructions on LEGO.com |-|Characters= |-|Wiztastics= |-|Series 3= Category:2014 Category:Series 3 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Leaders Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Mixels with the least pieces Category:Nixel Included Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Mixels Rush Category:Mixels with cone-like heads Category:Mixels with hats Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Two teeth Category:Underbite Category:Mixels with handheld weapons Category:Jointed Feet Category:Two toes Category:Aggressive Mixels Category:Armed Characters Category:Mixels who resemble Humans Category:Smart Mixels Category:Talkative Mixels Category:Tallest Mixels Category:Clothed Mixels Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Two Legs